Embodiments of the present invention relate to devices for protecting and inhibiting the theft of relatively small but expensive pieces of equipment, such as tablets, laptops, iPads™, iPhones™, similar mobile computing devices, or electronic devices without a security slot (e.g., a Kensington™ security slot).
As thinner and slimmer portable electronic devices (e.g., tablet devices) are developed, the form factors of the thinner devices do not allow typical physical security devices (e.g., locks) designed for a larger form factor to be used. The thinner form factors and bodies of the thinner computers do not provide opportunities for attachment points that are typically required for use in conjunction with security cable lock products without the use of permanent adhesive based attachment methodologies. However, permanent adhesive based attachment methodologies can require more maintenance, be less secure, less portable, and less stylish than cable lock methodologies.
Furthermore, tablet devices and other portable devices consumers are increasingly being used in commercial settings and applications (e.g., restaurants, tradeshows, retail, etc.) as point of sale (POS) terminals and interactive displays and kiosks with which consumers may interact. As these relatively fragile and expensive devices are in public use and may be accessed by a number of different users, the tablet devices are typically enclosed in a protective and/or secure enclosure to ensure the device is protected from damage as well as theft.